Faitfull Harm
by Sayomi XD
Summary: full summery inside. Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for 3 years for the guys to come back. What will happen if they cam back? and why? T for later ch. nejiXtenten hinataXnaruto inoXshikamaru sakuraXsasuke
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

**Yell**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Thinking/Shouting**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

* * *

**111111 Flashback11111**

**"You don't have to go!"** yelled a timid girl. She was trying to make the person in front of her into reason. He was a blond boy with whiskers on his chicks.

**"Hinata is right!"** yelled a blonde-haired girl in tears as she saw that one of her teammates was leaving.

**"The Hokage has sent the best ANBU ninjas! You do not have to go search for Sasuke! Neji please stay,"** told a girl that was holding hands with someone named Neji.

"Shikamaru… Don't make me get into you…," the blonde-haired girl warned.

The person called Shikamaru came close to the girl and hit her in the neck making her fall down onto the grassy ground. But before he did that he whispered in her ear, "We're sorry for everything Ino."

Next, the blond boy got closer to the girl named Hinata. He also did the same but whispered different words. He said, "We must go… We don't want to see you harmed."

The last girl had her eyes wide open. But than narrowed them to Neji.

"Are you going to do the same to me?" she asked.

But before she knew it she was so close to him that it seemed he was going to kiss her. He held her chin up with his right hand and the left was around her waist. He hold her so close to him that she could hear his heart beats.

"Are you going to kiss me or just throw me unconscious?" the girl questioned.

"Both" he said as leaning over to her. Then he finally kissed her.

After the kiss, he whispered in her ear, "We love you, that is why we are leaving you, Tenten." With that, everything went black in her mind.

**11111 End of Flashback 1111111**

* * *

On the same day that Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru left, the girls would always go to the gates of Konoha. Three years have passed, and each year they have waited for as long as it took. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino had now grown. They were beautiful young women that always refused when they where asked out by handsomeguys. Over the years Ino, Sakura and Hinata had become Junnin and Tenten was an ANBU captain.

* * *

About Midnight time... 

"I'm sick and tiered of waiting!" Hinata yelled.

"We've been waiting around for three years now and they haven't come back." Ino added.

"I'm going back home" Sakura said as standing up from a bench Hinata, Ino and she shared. Soon Hinata and Ino joined but got interrupted by the yells of pain coming from Tenten who was leaning against the gait's walls.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura asked as she now walked to her. Fallowed by Hinata and Ino.

"I don't know…owe… my back h-hurts s-so b-bad."

"AHH!" joined Ino as she tried to touch her back that was giving her pain.

"T-tenten… I-ino" Hinata whispered.

"What is happ- owe my back," she cried in pain.

"What th- oh god what is going on?" Sakura questioned.

All the four of them where experiencing pain in their lower back. They felt as if something was making a hole through it. As if hot metal pierced their backs.

* * *

Four young man walked through the woods that lead to Konoha's Gates. 

"Neji are you sure that we wont get them in danger?" a blonde guy asked.

"I just hope not," Neji answered.

"We have to fallow orders or else they die along with us" said a guy who had its blood limit on. The Sharingun.

"Hey what is that?" asked the last person who had his hair into a high ponytail. He was pointing to the lower section of the gates where 4 bodies were laying.

Neji activated his Byuugan. He saw the form of four women laying on the ground he tried to look closely to see who they were when he finally realized that they were not only but Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

* * *

One chapter down I hope you like it. >- Please RxR 


	2. Chapter 2: Unconscious

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

**Yell/Flashbacks**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Thinking/Shouting**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

Chapter 2: Unconscious

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were now in Konoha jumping from tree to tree with Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten on their arms. They were taking them over to the hospital because the girls were unconscious for unknown reasons to them.

"What do you think happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"They were not attacked because there was no sign of harm on them," Neji said.

"Also not coursed under a jutsu or we would have sensed it" Shikamaru added.

"What ever is wrong with them we need to find out" finally Sasuke spoke as he looked down to see Sakura in his arms.

* * *

**1111111 Flashback 11111111**

Naruto stared at Neji surprised. He had never seen Neji so preoccupied. However, he asked, "What is wrong Neji?"

"Hinata... Ino…Sakura… and…Tenten…are…" he closed his eyes. "They are there laying unconscious." He finished.

"What!" Naruto yelled. He soon took off running to the front of the gates were supposedly the girls were.

A few minutes later, the rest of them fallowed.

When they arrived, Naruto did a few hand seals to undo a no jutsu that was guarding the gates.

"This is much stronger than I thought," he said as he looked through the gates to see Hinata laying down. She was wearing a navy blue mini skirt with black tights underneath, it that had white dragons running on the sides. A navy blue, ¾-sleeveshirt covered her white jacket. Hinata's hair was the same color and same length as he remembered but her long straps of hair where now white.

"We might break it if we do it," Shikamaru said looking at Ino. She was wearing black caprice, and a purple tank top. Her hair was all blond as always; but this time instead of having it in a ponytail, she had it loss.

Neji and Sasuke looked at him.

"Using it will awaken the evil sorceress on us and will give us more trouble finding what we came to get…" Sasuke added looking at Sakura. Her pink hair slid down her pale face. She was wearing a pink mini short skirt and a black tank top.

"But it will also help us find it. The only problem is that the sorceress will kill them and Orochimaru wants them alive," Neji said staring at Tenten. Her hair was not in two buns but loss. She had black caprice and a green spaghetti strip shirt.

"Well then mite as do it now" Naruto suggested.

The four guys did some rare hand signs. Then each one of them said, "We summon thee power of darkness to find the lighten ones that are to save this world from us. Give us the strength to fight against their wishes for we only obey you lord of darkness Hoagie."

Suddenly a thunderbolt fell down from the diamond dark sky and landed on the gate.

Naruto stepped forward and poked the fence; it opened easily than before. He added, "I guess that we are going to experience the symptoms in the next few weeks while we do the research."

**1111111 End of Flashback111111111111**

* * *

Approaching a tall building Sasuke said, "Konoha hasn't changed a bit." As he looked around to the same old city, he left years ago.

"After leaving the girls mite as well find a place to stay and get settle down for the day," Shikamaru added.

"We can stay in the Uchiha manor," Sasuke suggested.

"Yes we should do that. The Hyuuga mansion will kill me if I return and so will Shikamaru parents and Naruto… well Kakashi will kill you and Sasuke." Neji added.

"Neji does have a point there." Naruto said in fear of Kakashi chasing him down, throwing kunais at him.

When they arrived the hospital, a nurse came to help them with the ladies on their arms.

"What happened to them?" she asked as she came down the hallway.

"Um…."

When the nurse got a close look of the girls, she gasped. "Oh my, bring them in fast. We have to see what is wrong with them. The Hokage will not be happy to hear if something bad has happened to them."

The boys just got confused like no one could imagine, but just fallowed the orders that the nurse started to say.

* * *

**Srry I took so long to update but I had tons of homework and projects due this week. Anyways I know its not good so yes you can send me any kind of reviews either good or bad. If you have any ideas of namesfor thischarector that will be showing in the next chpter plz tell me cuz I really don't have a clue what it should be. There isgoing to be two guys and three girls.**


	3. Chapter 3: What faith has decided

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

_Speaking in Flashbacks_

Normal

**_Thinking _**

**Shouting**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

**Chapter 3: What faith has decided.

* * *

**

At the hospital.

A nurse was checking upon four konoichi that had arrived early morning by four strangers to her. She had told the head of the medic-nin.

"Poor girls… at such a young age and now they have to fight for the sake of their lives and our world's life." The medic murmured under her breath and sated on a chair that was close to Ino's bed.

Ino was close to the hallway door to her right was Sakura and in front of Sakura was Hinata. Tenten was to Hinata's right in front of Ino.

* * *

Tsunade was on her way to the hospital as soon as she heard about it from the main ninja-medic that Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had fainted and that he had something to show her about the four konoichi.

I hope that it does not start soon…they are too young to handle it. She thought as she jumped through out the forest for a short cut.

* * *

Ino's dream…

Where am I? What is going on? She asked her self while walking in the middle of the forest. I cannot control myself… my feet wont stop taking steps… oh god please help me.

The forest was dark and gloomy. She could not see anything in her path. The trees had no leaves on them as if they had died long ago. There was no grass but dry soil and it was all dark.

'Come to me…' something whispered in her ear, a soft melody that is.

'Ino…my…daughter…fallow…my…voice'

'Who…who are you…? What do you want?' she asked worrying and stopped moving. Finally her body responded to her.

'Fallow…my…voice…Ino' it said again.

Ino felt attracted to it. She could not help but to fallow the voice. It first led her through the forest that was to her right. As she walked through, she notices that everything was changing little by little. She stops walking and touched a tree that looked as if it had died not long ago. By touching it, the she started to feel live go through it. With that thought, she kept moving on until she reached the middle of the forest. The middle of the forest had no trees; it was deserted land in form of o circle. Where three other girls where waiting. One of them was sitting cross-legged. Another one was standing next to her. Lastly, the last of them was sitting on a tree branch.

'Girls…you have been chosen to be the new….' When the voice was about to finish her sentence Ino woke up all the sudden.

* * *

All the four girls had woken up at the same time by strange reasons.

Tsunade was there with the nurse that had helped them earlier. Both of them had a worried expression on their faces.

"Girls we need to talk…" Tsunade finally stated in a worry tone.

The girls confused on what were they doing in the hospital, when they remembered that they were waiting for the guys to appear.

Hinata knowing that Sakura, Ino and Tenten where wondering the same asked, "What are we doing in the hospital when we where waiting by the gates for Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke to appear?"

"Yeah we fell unconscious because we had a really strong back pain… that happened to all of us too," said Sakura looking at the window and saw a black bird fly by the window.

"Fuu… do you remember who brought them here?" asked Tsunade. Fuu was the nurse that had helped the girls at the door of the hospital.

"Not really… I remember that one of them had whiskers on both cheeks and blond spiky hair. Another had long black hair and Hyuuga eyes the other ones had some sort of hat that covered most of their face," Fuu stated.

By hearing these descriptions Hinata, tenten, Ino and Sakura froze. There was no other person that they knew of that had whiskers and blonde spiky hair. It had to be them. They had come back after 3 years of waiting.

Before they could get up and start a search for the guys in Konoha, the hokage said, "They are not here because of their will."

"What do you mean? Have you seen them?" Ino questioned loudly.

"No but what I'm about to talk to you will make you understand why they came back," said disappointedly Tsunade. "Please stay still on the bed or sit on it if you want, but you need to listen to me before you go on search for them."

Tenten and Hinata decided to sit on the beds while Sakura and Ino lay on the bed.

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell us hokage?" Hinata asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be probably shocking but it's my duty to tell you guys." The Hokage finally said. "It all started a while back not to long ago. About 2 years ago."

* * *

_Two years ago._

"_Tsunade-sama we found these records from the old hokage. I think you may wish to read them carefully. They are about a 1000 years ago," informed and ANBU captain._

"_Thank you very much you are dismissed." _

_The ANBU captain left in a flash._

_Tsunade opened the scrolls that he had just left. As she stated reading, she found it very interesting, because she knew people that looked as the descriptions of the scroll showed. However, the names of the people described where different. _

_With out knowing she started reading the scroll aloud. This is what she read._

_A thousand of years from when this scroll is written, four young girls about the age of fifteen will have the fate of become a goddess of each element such as fire, earth, water and wind. This is meant to be for great disaster is to fall upon the shinobi world. Four gods of evil will come after them and try to kill them. These people will be close to the goddesses of good and mite even be lovers. However, the battle between them will cause fear among each country and death._

_The name of the goddesses were,_

_Eithne of the fire._

_Kaia of Earth._

_Maylin of Water._

_And Aira of Wind._

_The names of the next chosen ones will be Hyuuga Hinata, Hurano Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Terra Shei. (As in Tenten you mit know her) They would have a colored butterfly on the center of their backs. The color would depend on the element the they would hold to and use. Blue is for water, red is for fire, green is for earth and greenish-bluish is wind._

_The name of the four dark ones were,_

_Allen_

_Eric_

_Kyo_

_And Yung_

_We have not found out the names of the chosen ones for there are many who will try to kill them in fear or revenge._

_Faith has written that if they were to be found, the young males would have a dark spider on their backs on the center of the spine. _

_When the transformation starts to occur each girl would dream about the goddess who chose her as the next possessor of the power._

_But one of them will become the guardian of all elements. She will be chosen for her strength, abilities and heart. She can become the new key to bring peace to the hole world._

_But great sacrifices would be made since one must……………_

_End of Flashback two years ago._

* * *

"That was all I could find since the last part of the scroll was burned." Tsunade closed her eyes for a minute.

"So you are saying that we are the chosen ones and that is why the guys have come back trying to kill us. And the pain on our backs was because the symbol of what element we are just appeared?" Ino and Sakura exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes it is."

"How come it said Terra Shei and not Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Because Terra is my real name…After my parents died I changed it so I wouldn't remember them at all." Tenten or Terra or however you want to put it said.

"Oh."

"But call me Tenten ok?"

"Ok."

"Well girls we need to find out what element each one of you posses," Tsunade stated walking towards them.

"Hai" they all said.

"We'll start with you Tenten alright?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure" she said as she turned around and pulled her shirt up, high enough for the women to see her mark. It was a butterfly with the color of green.

"Tenten you are earth."

"Sakura your turn" Tsunade said.

"ok" she pulled her top high too. Her butterfly was red.

"Sakura you are fire. Ino let me see."

"Hai" Ino also pulled her top high. Her butterfly was blue.

"Ino you are water. Now Hinata I believe that you are wind but I must make sure."

"Ok" Hinata pulled her top high. Her butterfly was greenish-bluish.

"Yep you are wind."

All the girls pulled their shirt down and waited fore the hokage to speek.

"I need to warn you about who you hang out with and who you trust about this. Do not I repeat myself DO NOT tell this to Neji, Sasuke, Naruto or Shikamaru because they will try to kill you believe it or not they will do it." the hokage warned them.

* * *

Wow that was kind of long I think. >- U Review plz. 


	4. Chp 4: Finally, they met face to face

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

_Speaking in Flashbacks_

Normal

_**Thinking **_

**Shouting**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

**Chapter 4: Finally, they met face to face.**

* * *

In the long streets of Konoha, the four young males walked through. Who would have know that they where shopping. I mean shopping for clothes and food too but mainly clothes since the once they had on where torn either by time or battles. 

When they finally found a store that the four of them liked, they went in. Surprisingly the store soled weapons too. Naruto looked for something orange like the clothes he used to wear back in genin years. Shikamaru found a gray, long jacket kind of like Shino's. Neji was looking through the weapons first and found a kanata that was dark gray but had dragons running on the edges. By looking at this, he remembered of Tenten, and how was she doing in the hospital. Sasuke looked through the clan symbols that they soled until he found a black jacket with the Uchiha symbol in the back.

By the end of the shopping in the store, Naruto came out with an orange jacket and black, baggy-pants. Shikamaru got the Shino-like-jacket and black baggy-pants too. Neji had a black cote on similar to what he used when he was a genin, and white, baggy-pants, but he had also bought the kanata for Tenten. Sasuke had the black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white baggy-pants too.

The guys where heading over to the Uchiha manor where they would stay.

"It has been so long since we were last here," Shikamaru stated.

"About three years… Right now Tenten is 17 and Sakura, Ino and Hinata 16…" (**A/N:** Tenten had just turned 14 when the guys left.)

"Yeah I remember how Sakura and Hinata looked fragile now when we saw them they look stronger than ever." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"I just hope they will forgive us…specially Tenten, Sakura and Ino…" Shikamaru said looking at the ground remembering about the past.

* * *

_111111111Flashback1111111111_

"_Sasuke take Naruto with you! Neji you come with me!" yelled Shikamaru. Sasuke took an unconscious Naruto from Shikamaru's arms and started to run away._

"_Oh no you wont get away…" said an ANBU woman as she tried to catch up with Sasuke but wasn't aloud to keep on going by Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu._

"_You were saying…" mocked Shikamaru._

"_Shaia go after him... Gaia and I will hold them off…," said the ANBU who had just spoken earlier. _

"_Hai" Shaia said before disappearing by smock._

"_Do you really think she is going to capture Sasuke and Naruto…?" Neji asked giving the women an evil glare._

"_Do you even know who we are?" asked Gaia taking out some kunais and placing them between her fingers just like Tenten does when a battle is about to start. "Yalitza lets stop playing games with this kids. Our daughters will be better off with out 'em."_

"_Guess you are right… Ino disserves better than that bastard over there," answered Yalitza. _

"_And Terra, what can I say… she'll be more than happy once she finds out that her own mother took revenge for her." _

"_A-are you saying that you are the mothers of Ino and this so called Terra?" questioned Shikamaru._

"_You don't know my daughter? She is a weapon mistress in Konoha you know," Gaia said._

"_So Tenten's real name is Terra…Never thought of it," Neji said._

"_So Terra never told you…She comes from one strong family but I won't get into details. Get ready to die!" she announced as she threw some kunais. But Neji dodged them._

"_You know… you have the same strength and abilities as your daughter so I know all you weak points with out using my Byuugan," Neji whispered into Gaia's ear while he plugged a kunai right into her chest. _

_Blood came out of Gaia's mouth. _

"_You truly are the best out of the Hyuuga clan… I bet your father would be so proud of you." She whispered back._

"_What do you know about my father?"_

"_He and I were in the same team for a while until I got out of it because I had to go to the hidden village of sound." "He and I were great friends too, just like you and Tenten." Gaia coughed out more blood until she close her eyes and let her self-fall. However, said her last words to Neji, "If you hurt her feelings you will regret it so bad…that you wish you weren't even born."_

"_GAIA!" yelled Yalitza taking her ANBU mask off. She showed a face full with tears._

_Gaia just laid on the grass with no motion._

_Yalitza with rage ran towards Neji with a kanata on her hands and was ready to throw it but Shikamaru stopped her by throwing a kunai right into her heart. She fell to her knees than to the ground._

"_I did not know that Tenten had a mother…" Neji stated. "Specially that her mother was an ANBU."_

"_Same here. Ino never talked about her mother much either."_

_Neji walked over to the dead body of Yalitza. He took out the kunai that stabbed her. "Let us go… I don't know if Sasuke could handle the other ANBU by himself having Naruto to take care off."_

"_Right" Shikamaru said sarcastically as he and Neji started to jump from tree to tree._

_When they arrived, they saw Naruto lying unconscious on the ground like he was earlier. Sasuke had a wound on his right foot. Shikamaru walked to him and examined the wound._

"_Its not that bad. You can make it to Orochimaru with it. They will treat it better there than I would." He gave a point there because he wasn't such a great medic._

"_How long did it take you to knock her out Uchiha?" Neji asked looking at the dead body._

"_Not long really… but I could have taken care of her faster if Naruto wasn't in my way and I wouldn't have gotten this stupid injury," replayed Sasuke staring at Naruto. "Plus she was Sakura's mother too."_

"_We had to fight Tenten's and Ino's mothers," Shikamaru said. "Plus did you know that Tenten's real name is Terra?"_

"_Uh no but I don't care. Anyway we have to move fast now when they relies that their ANBU team hasn't come back to the village they will come to look after us and then we will be in BIG trouble." Sasuke tried to stand up but he could not because of his leg._

"_I'll take Sasuke," Neji offered._

"_Hey I don't want to carry a guy who will drool all over my clothes!" exclaimed Shikamaru._

"_To bad." Was all he got._

_111111111111End of flashback11111111111111111_

* * *

Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were walking back to the house the owned by a river and forest. Close by was the Uchiha manor. 

"I can't believe that Shikamaru, Sasuke Naruto and Neji would try to kill us! I mean why would they specially Neji after he had kissed Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed rising her hand up.

"By the way was that a simple kiss or was it a French kiss?" Ino asked popping her face in front of Tenten's face.

Tenten was now turning red but controlled it. She responded Ino's question by sticking her tongue out and started running as fast as she could from Ino.

By doing this Ino got mad and started chasing her down yelling, "**GET BACK HERE YOU FUKING LITTLE GIRL! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!"**

_I hope so…_ thought Tenten getting a sad look on her face as she now jumped from tree to tree. _Hey wait I can try my powers now_… Tenten stopped for a minute, got down to touch the ground, and concentrated her thoughts on making a kunai.

"There!" she said as she saw a kunai make of soil rise onto her had.

As soon as she heard Ino approach, she aimed directly to Ino's hair tie.

"**THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE…"** but Ino could not finish her sentence because a kunai was thrown towards her.

"Hey Ino are you ok?" asked Sakura as she and Hinata cached up.

"Ino…?" asked Sakura as she walked right next to Ino.

Ino was just looking down, but then raised her face giving a death glare towards Tenten.

Then she murmured, **"YOU ARE SO DEAD SHEI TERRA!" **Ino took out many kunais and started aiming Tenten. A lot of them missed though. Only one was able to pass close to Tenten but just went pass her.

When suddenly they saw, the same kunai aimed towards them but at much faster speed, which meant that the one who throw it was close by. In fact, the girls could hear footsteps. They wondered who it was or who they were because no one lived close by. Then it suddenly hit them who could possibly be. None less than the guys that made their lives miserable for three strait years.

The people's faces where starting to get clear which made Tenten's, Ino's, Hinata's and Sakura's face where full with hatred.

When everything was now clear, one of them with pearl eyes said, "Hn… you are still weak from the time I last saw you Tenten or should I say Terra…"

Tenten just looked down to the ground and couldn't helped but to...

* * *

Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Plz Review! 

the next chapter will be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5: A new beginning

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

_Speaking in Flashbacks_

Normal

_**Thinking **_

"**Shouting"**

**POV's**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

**Chapter 5: A new beginning **

* * *

_The people's faces where starting to get clear which made Tenten's, Ino's, Hinata's and Sakura's face where full with hatred._

_When everything was now clear, one of them with pearl eyes said, "Hn… you are still weak from the time I last saw you Tenten or should I say Terra…"_

_Tenten just looked down to the ground and could not help but to…_

* * *

Tenten just looked down to the ground and could not help but to remember what Tsunade had told them earlier about how they had killed Sakura's, Ino's and her own mother three years ago.

"What…do…you…want…cousin?" Hinata asked in a very angry tone.

"Nothing I just wanted to complement you Terra." Neji said looking strait at Tenten or Terra.

Tenten kept looking down but finally said, "Ino, Sakura, Hinata, S-Sasuke, S-Shikamaru and N-Naruto go away…now… N-Neji… we need to talk…"

"But Ten-Te…" But Ino was cut off by Hinata.

"Ino we better go…"

"But Hina-"

"**GO NOW**!" Tenten yelled picking up a bit of soil with here hands and started crushing it. However, she still had her face looking down.

Hinata made her way towards the mansion she and the girls shared. Soon Sakura fallowed than Ino with a sad look in her face.

"Neji, do you want us to go too?" Shikamaru asked turning away ready to go because he knew that Neji would say yes.

"Yeah… I need to talk to her too."

Without any questions Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke left to the Uchiha manor where they would be staying.

"So…what do we have to talk about?" he asked her.

"Fallow me…" was all she said as she started to jump from tree to tree.

Neji just sighed and fallowed her.

By the end of the chasing, Neji got into a point where he recognized the place. It was no other than their old sparing filled.

"Why did you bring me all the way here?"

Tenten was facing the opposite direction than where Neji was facing, and murmured something loud enough for Neji to hear, "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked coldly.

"Why did you kill her when you knew she was my m-mother?" She struggled with the word mother.

"I thought you told me you didn't had a mother." He stated.

"And you also new how much I wanted my parents back."

"…"

A tear rolled down Tenten's check, "You knew everything about me… I know everything about you… Yet right now I don't know you."

"I never new everything about you… you never told me what your real name was."

"I did told you once… when we were still at the academy and I thought I could trust you"

"…"

"You know… Every year that you have been gone, I have walked by the gates in hope that you would come back. I know that the other did it too… in hope that all of you to come back…" she close her fists tight, "However, one day we were called by Tsunade… we wondered why we where called since it was our free day… when we arrive, the fifth hokage had bad news and you can imagine what it was… That day I found out that my mother was not dead all those 15 years of my live. And when she finally found a chance to see me…y-you toke her life away from me."

At that moment, Tenten burst out into tears. She could not help but to cry. Never in her life had she cried like this before.

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V.**

I don't know what to do… I have never seen Tenten crying nor this way full of emotions… I fell as if I have ruined her whole life with these two hands. I have ruined her life.

(He looked at Tenten's face that was buried in her hands.)

"Tenten I'm…" I cannot say it. I just could not say it.

I'm sorry for this Tenten… But is for the best.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten hit the floor as hard as she could and ended up making a hole about a meter wide.

Neji could feel her chakra growing by each tear. She had indeed become stronger those few years of his absence.

He walked up to her and said in a cold voice, "I don't understand why you keep remembering about something so long ago happened."

Tenten could not believe his words. Those words came from the person she used to love. No the person she loves.

Those words kept hitting Tenten's mind repeatedly. But finally realized that it he was now playing with her emotions and that he dose not care about Tenten or anyone.

"Fine if that is what you think than don't you ever try to hurt or any thing bad to Konoha. You already took my mother, someone who I loved with out knowing her, but I will not let you and or anyone else hurt this place. Even if it means my life I'm willing to give it away since now I have no other hopes to live but for this place."

"…"

"Oh and tell your little friends that if they try to hurt one of my friends… they will have to answer to me. And if they can't kill them I'll happily do it for them. I'm not the old Tenten nor the Terra. I'm a new born one from this day on. Oh and I just so you know I loved you. And if I had to fight you I would kill you with no mercy." She looked back and met with Neji's white eyes.

He could see that she was saying the truth.

"Alright so the next time we met we wont be friends but enemies. That is fine with me."

Neji started to walk away. This was a new beginning he and the guys would have to face now.

Tenten also left but in a speed mode that she got to the mansion in 2 minutes. She pass jumped up from the gates and ran for her bedroom, where she could feel Hinata's, Ino's and Sakura's

When she entered she asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you of course now spill it! What happened?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Nothing much…I just declared war to the oh great Hyuuga Neji. Oh and just so you know don't speak to the guys they mite want to hurt you as Neji hurt me." She answered.

"Oh so you just declared war to Neji…" Ino said but then realized, "**YOU DID WHAT?"**

"Tenten w-what did h-he do?" Hinata asked timidly.

Than Tenten started to tell them about what had happen with Neji. By the end Ino was like this.

"**THAT SON OF A BITCH! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! AND THAT SORRY ASS OF SHIKAMARU IS GOING TO DIE PAIN FULLY WHEN I SEE HIM!"** Ino shouted all over the house while she was stomping on the floor towards the door and was going to go to the Uchiha manor.

Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped.

"**Hey Ino wait for me I want to kill them too you know!"** shouted Sakura running.

* * *

I noe this chapter is a bit crappy but update soon and srry if I confused u with Tenten's name and family. I hope this chapter explais it better if not tell me +-+ 


	6. Chapter 6: Needing help?

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

_Speaking in Flashbacks_

Normal

_**Thinking **_

"**Shouting"**

**P.O.V.'s **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

**Chapter 6: Needing help?**

**

* * *

Ino and Sakura stomped out of the house after finding out what happen between Tenten and Neji. Who would have knew that Ino and Tenten had a strong friendship after the boys had left. Here is what happened to make that friendship strong.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a cold, rainy day. Ino was in the old sparing field her team used to train. She was staring down at the ground with her hair helplessly loss on her back covering her completely fragile body until her knees._

_That morning she woke up to find an empty house, her parents where gone for unknown reasons to her. When she sat up and looked out the window into the sky filed with rainy clouds, her mind made her see Shikamaru in the clouds. All those fun time they had and the hard training they had too. That was when a tear rolled down her face. The moment she shut her eyes, the same image came into her mind. The image of Shikamaru leaving, leaving her and everyone he cared about but never showed it. She would always see this every time she closed her eyes. _

_Later that day she would wonder the streets of Konoha trying to pull her mind out of simple memories, but it didn't seem to work. She tried to avoid going to her team's old training grounds, but then she found herself in front of it._

_Now she was here with no reason of leaving. Well at least that is what she thought. That she had no reason to live for. First of all she thought that she was weak; she thought that her parents wouldn't mind losing such a weak daughter; she thought she didn't have friends at all; her village wouldn't want some konoichi trying to save the village as weak as she was, and finally the person she love the most was gone. However, in all that she was wrong. There where people who care about her more than she thought. However, she didn't think of that. She thought that she was useless for letting him go away from her. That is when she took out a kunai and pointed it to her neck. Her hands where shaking though._

_Tenten was walking around in the rain. She loved the rain so much too. Somehow, she felt that someone needed her, but did not know who and where to go. Her feet lead her to Ino's team old training field. Moreover, there she saw Ino looking facing the ground. By seeing no motion in her, she thought about what she mite be thinking. _

_Ino was there without noticing that Tenten was behind her. She was to busy about thinking if she should kill her self. That is when a kunai passed by her face taking away the kunai she was holding. No one had a better aim than her, Tenten. _

_Tenten walked close to Ino. She made her look strait into her eyes until Ino felt something very strong hit her. Ino's face move as Tenten had slapped her._

"_What where you thinking?" she asked._

_Ino now looking at Tenten with sadden eyes started to cry._

"_Do you really think that by killing your self you would bring happiness to your soul? You think that by doing this no one will even notice! How can you? Don't you think of **YOUR** mother…**YOUR** father…? Sakura? Hinata? Shikamaru? And… I will not notice!" Tenten merely yelled her longs out. She could see Ino's face filled with tears._

_Ino just looked away. She couldn't help but to fell guilt with what Tenten just said._

"_Ino… I know what you're going through, I also saw the guy I loved go away. And even though I did not have a family like you did, I still have friends like you, Sakura and Hinata. You guys showed me what true friendship is. And now it hurts me thinking about you not thinking of me as a friend to you." Tenten said with sadness in her eyes._

"_It's… not that… I do think of you and everyone else as my friends… its just that… well I just can't seem to bring my self together ever since that day… you where there with me and Hinata… even thought we begged them to stay they left without a reason…"_

"_Ino… if it helps let me tell you what Neji told me before he left… He said that they loved us… and that they didn't want us to get hurt…Yet here you are trying to kill yourself..,"_

"_You don't understand… without him I can't possible move on… since we where children we were friends… he completed me but now I feel like half of me is gone for ever. How can I possibly move on?" she asked felling stronger water drops as burning tears fell out of her eyes._

"_You are actually wrong. I also lost one-half of me. I didn't have the chance to know my parents. They left when I was just about 2 years old. But I have my friends with me and that is what matters to me right now. Because, if it weren't for them… I would have been dead a long time ago." Tenten looked away with a shamed face._

_Ino now showed shook in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _

"_I know it's hard to believe but I did try to kill myself when I was back in my genin years. I thought I was worthless since I didn't come from a wealthy clan or a family with great abilities. But the one who saved me was that bastard, Hyuuga. He made me realize that I should live my life and think about the future to not hold my self back because of my pass." _

_This made Ino smile a little since she knew that Tenten was trying to hate the great Hyuuga, Neji but couldn't just as she couldn't hate Shikamaru as much as she wanted. She understood what Tenten meant._

"_You are right… I shouldn't let my life go to waste because of someone that I love has left me. I should move on with my life." Ino said happily. "Thank you…" she said as she embraced Tenten._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**In Ino's Mind**.

He is going to regret what he has done to me. Killing my mother was the worst thing he could do… but why the time I saw him I felt butterflies in my stomach. Do I lov-… no I can not love him, not in times like this. I bet Hinata and Sakura felt the same but I doubt about Tenten though I have to admit she is good at hiding her feelings in front of others. She did fool me with that look, that look that was as if just a second ago. However, I bet she cannot fool him.

* * *

**In Sakura's Mind**

Oh Sasuke you are some dead meat. After you killed my mother, my father died in a mission also trying to bring you back. I am going to make you suffer so much just as you have made me suffer. I swear to god that I will.

* * *

**Normal**

Sakura and Ino where side by side both running towards the Uchiha mansion. When they arrived they saw that Shikamaru and Sasuke where waiting for them.

Sasuke was sitting on a rock that was in front of his manor looking strait ahead to a cherry blossom tree. Shikamaru was lying, starring at the sky, which looked like if it was going to rain.

Sasuke was the first to turn around and great the girls with a smirk. Shikamaru lifted his face and had a troublesome look on it.

"**STAND UP YOU LAZY ASS AND START EXPLAINING WHY YOU LEFT! WE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANSE TO TALK THE FIRST TIME WE SAW EACH OTHER." **Ino shouted putting both her hands on her hips and making a mad face.

Shikamaru acted as if he had not listened. These made Ino even angrier. She walked over, picked him up by the jacket, and lifted him up, but resaved a punch in the stomach by him.

Ino spit out some blood out of her mouth and fell to her knees. Sakura walked over and Helped Ino up by putting Ino's left arm around her shoulder, and Sakura putting her right arm around Ino's shoulder.

"Don't ever touch me" warned Shikamaru glaring Ino.

After Ino stopped coughing out blood, she did a few hand seals and murmured softly, "Water no Jutsu." Suddenly a water ball was created on her hand. It started glowing and she threw it at him, luckily, Sasuke acted fast and undid the jutsu by absorbing it into his body.

"Same goes to you."

Shikamaru with out a worried face, he just said, "You should change your attacks… or you'll be even weaker for us to fight later on." Than, when he was going to enter the manor he heard Ino say. "Why did you kill her?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "It was either her life or my own so I chose her life. And I don't regret it."

Ino was shocked but snapped out of it as Tenten had before. However, it did not take her so long to do that.

"And to think that I loved you" Ino answered putting a wide smirk on her face.

"You are wrong you still love me as Hinata loves Naruto, as Sakura loves Sasuke and as Tenten loves Neji. But get this in your head… we will never return your feelings no matter what got that."

"And what makes you say that you will never get love us back because as far as I know Neji loves Tenten," Sakura stated.

"And what makes you say that?" Sasuke asks.

"The fact that he kissed her before he left and another fact that I cannot say," Sakura said.

Shikamaru and Sasuke just stared blankly at the girls.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time in talking to you," Shikamaru said having the laziest look on his face.

"Sakura lets go we have better things to do than listen to this jerks too." Ino said holding back tears and putting a fake smile on in the fact that Shikamaru was being so mean..

"Right," said Sakura turning and started leaving.

"Bye-bye and please stay out of our way other wise we have permeation to kill you if you try to harm us in **ANY **way."

"Right" Sasuke whispered sarcastically.

When the girls where far from site, the young boys went inside the manor.

* * *

At the girls place.

The girls where gathered in the leaving room since it was about time to go to sleep. Already with their pajamas on, they sat on white, soft cotton couches. Ino had a purple tank top on and pajama short, shorts. Hinata had dark blue loosely shirt and white pajama short, shorts. Sakura had a pink tank top with a little cherry blossom in the top center, also white pajama short, shorts also. Tenten had a black tank top with a kunai print in the top center and short pajama shorts too. You could only hear laughing from the girls.

"Hahahahaha" Tenten could not stop laughing at the fact that Sasuke so stupidly had sucked in the 'water no jutsu' Ino had done.

"I know hahahahaha by now he must be in hahaha p-pain," Ino was working tears out because she was laughing so hard.

"You know I kind of fell sorry for him," Hinata said but still with a smile on.

"Well he deserves hahaha it for hahahaha knocking me out that hahahahahaha day he left," Sakura laughed.

Before Ino attacked Shikamaru, she put another jutsu that had a little bit of poisoning that would make suffer the person who got it. And since Sasuke absorbed it into his body he would be now in pain.

"Hey Ino-pig what kind of poison did you put in the jutsu?" asked Sakura finishing laughing.

"I don't know I think it was a reddish, bluish color mushroom that the jutsu came up with," Ino said trying to calm down.

"**WHAT!"** Tenten, Sakura and Hinata exclaimed at the same time.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Ino asked without a clue.

"Ino… that mushroom has deadly poisoning. The jutsu that I thought you was about a green mushroom that would make the person puke and have a fever for about three days. No a jutsu that can kill" Tenten said calmly.

"Oh but I thought that you had to imagine a mushroom that would make the person puke and I did that." Ino complained.

"I did but where you thinking about something else?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah about killing Shikamaru" Ino answered.

"That must be why. Ino didn't I told you not to think about or fell anything when you do the jutsu?" Tenten asked.

"Opps."

"Yeah **BIG** opps now the guys are going to come after us trying to find a reme-" Sakura was cut of when one window of the living room was shattered into pieces.

There you could see Shikamaru and Neji standing.

The girls gathered in one end of the leaving room.

"What is the remedy for Sasuke's poisoning?" Neji asked coldly as ever.

"I'm the only one who knows it. None of them do. So why don't you make me the favor of leaving our house?" Tenten responded.

Neji glared at her to see if she was saying the truth, and she was.

"Look… this is so troublesome to say… we don't want to fight but we need the remedy for Sasuke…" Shikamaru lazily said.

"And if I don't give it to you?" Tenten questioned crossing her arms.

"We will just have to get it by force than." Replied Neji getting into his fighting stance.

"Than bring it on Neji…" She said back to him. "Stay out of this Hinata and Sakura… Ino you can handle Shikamaru can't you?"

"Are you underestimating me?... of course I can handle that **JERK**." She said back.

That is how the fight started. (**A/N: I'm not good at writing fights so forgive me**)

At the end both the girls and the guys where tied but Neji and Shikamaru still needed the remedy to Sasuke's sickness.

"Why don't cha admit that I can fight better than you Neji?" Tenten smirked.

"Not in a thousand yea- agh" Neji was now showing a bit of pain but from his back. The same went for Shikamaru.

"AH!" he yelled as he lower himself down to the floor.

"Neji we…must…leave…now… Sasuke… will die… if we don't… get there…fas-" Shikamaru fainted before finishing his sentence.

Before the girls could ask any questions to Neji, he also had fainted.

"Tenten what do we do…?" Hinata asked while looking at the two guys laying on the floor.

Tenten just scratched her head and walked to Neji. She bent down and touched his forehead. She could feel it burning but than she said, "Donno, take them to the guest rooms and calm their fevers down. Don't do anything before I come back. Ino you come with me we are going to go get Sasuke and Naruto.

Hinata and Sakura did as told while Tenten and Ino went to the Uchiha manor.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't update as soon as I could. But I hope u liked it. And again I can't really right fights so sorry! PLZ R&R 


	7. Chapter 7: Will you forgive me?

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

_Speaking in Flashbacks_

Normal

_**Thinking **_

"**Shouting"**

**P.O.V.'s **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

**Chapter 7: Will you forgive me?**

* * *

Sakura was establishing Shikamaru into one of the guest room's bed while Hinata took Neji to the next guest room that was to the right of where Shikamaru was staying. Both of them looked like they were going to die out of blood boiling within their bodies too. Sakura had taken of Shikamaru's jacket and pants off, only leaving him in boxers and a white sweating shirt. She took all the heavy blankets off the bed and just left a very thin white blanket that had purple flower petals printed on it. Than, she went to get a bowl full of cold, icy water and an old rug to calm down Shikamaru's fever.

In the bathroom, she found Hinata putting cold water in a bowl also.

"How is Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Same as before, but he started to mumble Tenten's name. He was like… Tenten…don't go… don't…leave me here… Don't…d-die…" Hinata answered closing her eyes.

"Wow he must have a bad dream about Tenten dieing but that is 1 out of 1000 chance of happening… Tenten has gotten a strong reputation about being the best female weapon mistress konoichi in Konoha." Sakura said with a smile.

"I-I guess so."

* * *

At the Uchiha Manor

When Tenten and Ino got there, they immediately saw Naruto lying on the front door of a room. They rushed to him and Ino picked him up.

"Why don't you take him to the house I bet Sasuke is in the room…" Tenten suggested opening the door of the room.

"Right" answered Ino disappearing in a flash.

Tenten walked into the room and saw Sasuke lying on the bed looking pale. She approached him and took the covers of him. When she picked him up, she noticed a strange marking on his back. That is when she remembered Tsunade's words…**_Faith has written that if they were to be found, the young males would have a dark spider on their backs on the center of the spine._** Tenten look closely to the marking, than she gasped. She couldn't believe what her eyes where seeing. However, she could not believe it either. Now so many questions rushed into her mind about what was she going to do? Will she save their lives? Will she protect the ones close to her from them? Why was this happening to her? There where so many questions but she didn't hear to either of them. She just did what she thought it was the right thing to do. But will she regret it?

_**Snap out of it Tenten you have to help them and ask them question about Orochimaru… you need to keep them alive…** _she thought as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Back to the house...

As soon as Ino arrived, Hinata took care of Naruto, while she went to see Shikamaru. Ino walked into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for judging you… I know why you left… I know that you wanted to safe us… but the only thing you didn't realize was that when you left you killed us… Now we are all different on the outside and the same in the inside… that is for Tenten… she did took it hard when she found out about her parents…" Ino said as she touched his face with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Naruto…please be alright…" Hinata pleaded as she watched his sicken form. She keeps putting on his forehead cold rugs to calm down his fever.

"H-Hi-Hina…ta I… I lov… love .y-you…" Naruto murmured starting to breathe hard.

"Naruto… Naruto…" she said as she watched him take deep long breaths, as he needed air.

"Ten…ten… **TENTEN**!" Hinata yelled calling for tenten who was in the room next to where Hinata was. She was with Neji, but when she heard that Hinata was calling her, she immediately thought that something had happen to her. Tenten did a few hand seals and walked through the wall.

Than she saw that Hinata was crying on top of Naruto.

"Hinata what's wrong?" she asked.

"He's… he's not breathing…" Hinata said between snobs.

By hearing this made Tenten shocked. She rushed to his side and placed two fingers on his neck looking for his pressure points. His heart was still beating but slowly**. _At this rate, he won't last 10 more minutes…_** she thought. (**A/N: Tenten is very skilled ninja in medicine in my story as well as a weapon mistress.)**

"Hinata I want you to go out side right now… don't come in… don't let anyone come in got it?" Tenten demanded.

Hinata nodded and left the room.

* * *

Outside she broke down into tears, which made Ino and Sakura come out of the rooms they where in.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked as she bent down to Hinata noticing her red eyes.

"N-Naruto he's… he's dieing…" she snob.

"**WHAT!**" exclaimed both Ino and Sakura with wide eyes.

* * *

In the room.

Tenten had drawn a few seals on the ground than placed Naruto in the middle of it. After that, she did a few hand seals and activated the jutsu that would save Naruto's life.

"I, Shei Terra the last survivor of this clan call upon the spirits of the clan to reunite them and help me heal this young man soul that is starting to be carried away by demons spirits." Tenten finished the summoning words when spirits of young to adult people started to appear.

Every single of them placed their hands on Naruto and a great deal of blue light shinned in front of Tenten and out of the room. _I hope that this will help him._

When the light stopped shining Naruto was still unconscious but was breathing normally now.

That is when the spirits started to disappear.

Tenten placed him back to the bed, and walked to the door and open it. Hinata rushed through to see how Naruto was doing.

"Hinata I don't want you or any of us to get attached to them by love or any kind of feelings… They will just do the same thing that they did last time… and I don't want to see any of you get hurt… But if you know what their true feelings are than its ok…" Tenten said walking out of the door.

Hinata just whipped her tears and nodded, while Ino and Sakura said yes.

As soon as Tenten was out, she walked into her room and took out some pills out of her desk, than she filled a cup of water and took the pills in a gulp.

**_This took out of me more than what I expected. I guess what Tsunade-sama said was right… I can't use that jutsu more than two time in a lifetime but I already used it 2 times and with this is my third. However, with this illness of mine it take out of me more than what it should…_**

After that, Tenten got out of her room and walked over to see how the others where doing, but she first watched the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning.

The first room she went to see was where Naruto was. She noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep on Naruto's right side of the bed. Tenten saw that there was a blanket on a chair, which was close to the bed. By seeing it, Tenten smiled and remembered that that blanket she had given to Hinata last year for her birthday.

Tenten picked it up and placed it over Hinata who looked like a little chilled. After that she took Hinata's sleepers off and placed them to the side of the bed. Than she just smiled because Hinata's face showed happiness and joy, something that was seen only on rare occasions.

"Good night…," murmured Tenten walking out of the room, shutting the light off, and closing the door behind her.

"Good night" Hinata mumbled as she fell now happily asleep and started dreaming.

* * *

In her dream…

Hinata was found in a wonderful place where neither fear nor danger could be felt in the air. However, everything changed when suddenly she started seeing that the paradise that she was in was turning into leaving hell. Blood could be smell and cries from people pleading for a savior.

Hinata want it to disappear. To wake up from that dream, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't snap out of it.

"Hinata… Hinata… come to me… fallow my voice…" said a strange sweet voice flowing through the air.

Hinata wanting not to be there any longer followed the voice which led her from bloody bodies to a wonderful lake which was clear without bad vibes.

Than suddenly, a woman started to be form by the wind. The woman was beautiful and had a graceful face. The woman's long violet hair flow through the air, her green lemon eyes where beautiful and filled with life, and her skin, her skin shined with the light of the moon that was above them.

"Why am I here?" Hinata questioned the woman.

"I am the Aira… the last possessor of the wind element. I have come to you to active your powers to fully potential. You may have used them before or may have not… but that was just a simple example of what you could or should I say can do. Do you remember the world you saw in the beganing of your dream? And what happened to it after? That is what is going to happen if any of you new chosen ones don't fallow your faith…" Aira the last wind goddess said to Hinata in a serious voice, yet gentle at the same time.

"But why where we chosen? Why us?" asked Hinata.

"You were chosen because of who you are. Because you never tried to be someone you didn't want to become. Moreover, you are our reincarnation of each one of the goddess… Inside every one of you, there are memories from different battles that have happened. However, each one has become more and more difficult. That is why we come to you in dream to help you train mentally on night but you will have to train physically in the day… that is what has be decided for generations. Do you accept this faith?"

**_I don't want the world to come and be like I saw it before… I don't want it to become a horrible place like it I don't want it to… _**Hinata thought

"Hai…" was her answer.

"Very well…" The goddess did a few hand seals and murmured a few words. A bright light shined and Hinata was floating in the air. Wind surrounded her and entered her body.

The next thing she knew was that she wasn't in her pajamas but in a beautiful fighting _greenish-bluis_h dress. It was V-shape in the front, and had three quarters sleeves that were made out of green silk. A green caprice was under a blue skirt. The skirt had a black tornado printed and both sides where cut so it would be easily to move in. **(A/N: Sorry if the description is bad.)**

"This will be your fighting dress. You will always appear with this on when you enter your dreams… but you can also summon it when you really need to. This dress will protect you from any harm as long as you have faith in your self. Don't forget that…" Aira said calmly.

"But will the training affect me in my normal day routine?" Hinata asked.

"No… Every hour you spend here will be only a second in your world. So don't worry we will only train as you need to know what to do… Now I will leave you to rest and tomorrow we will start the training…." Aira finally said and started to vanish before Hinata could ask any more questions.

* * *

Out of the Dream….

The next room was where Sasuke was staying. Sakura was sitting and sleeping on the couch that was in front of the bed. She was in a really uncomfortable position which Tenten guessed because Sakura was mumbling something about why was her neck hurting in her dream.

Tenten walked to Sakura and placed her gently laid her down and covered her up with a Teddy bear blanket that was close to her. She also took her sleepers off, and placed them by the side of the couch.

"Good night" she also murmured and walked out of the room turning the lights off and closing the door.

In Sakura's dream.

Sakura found her self in a strange place… It seemed most uncomfortable but she knew she had been there before.

**_Where am I? I have been her before I know I have…. _**She thought as she walked through dark hallways that where only lighten by fire torches.

As she kept walking Sakura stopped in front of a gate, something inside of her told her to go inside but her body would not react. Finally she snaps out of it and opened the gates.

Inside there was an empty red throne. It was most beautiful, yet simple.

Sakura started to wander the room when she heard a soft, gentle voice saying, "Sakura you have finally come… I was expecting you…"

Sakura tried to find the person who was talking but couldn't see anyone near, nor she could feel the presence of anyone.

When suddenly red flames started to grow out no where.

"You are looking strait at me so you don't need to look anywhere else…" the voice said once again.

Sakura was now shocked but remembered what Tsunade-sama had told her and the others.

"So you must be Eithne the goddess of Fire…" Sakura smirked.

The goddess clapped her hands and said, "Very good just what I expected… Well lets get down to business…"

Eithne had red golden hair and green emerald eyes. Her skin looked pale and fragile but other wise she did look like a goddess.

"So what is it that you want with me…?" Sakura asks.

"My… my… such an impatient child… don't worry I will skip all the boring things that Aira would usually have me say…" Eithne smiled.

"And that is…"

"Well here I'll show you this…" Eithne snapped her fingers and the wall started to show a picture of the world at peace… but then it turned all ugly and evil.

"Why are you showing me this?" Sakura asked terrified.

"This is what your world is going to be if you don't fallow your faith…"

"W-what?"

"Don't worry I will show you how to use your powers before the time comes… We will train 4 hours each night you come and I don't want any questions so listen to me carefully… an hour in this world is a second in your world so don't worry about anything. Plus, I'm suppose to give you the traditional dress but I will wait to see if you deserve it or not. Now leave I have things to do…" Eithne said as Sakura was pushed away and out of the gates.

**_Sheesh what's her problem… _**Sakura thought as she now went into a normal dream…

**_I better get there in time… hold on Aira…_** thought Eithne who was now moving as fast as she could.

* * *

Out of Sakura's dream…

Now it was Ino's turn to check upon, but Tenten actually knew that Ino was good at organizing her self. As she entered the room, Ino was on the couch with a blanket on top of her and sleeping with her sleepers off and by the side of the couch. The lights where turn off, but the door was not closed.

"You are always leaving the door open for me to check around… aren't you…? Good night sleepy head," Tenten whispered to Ino's ear.

Ino mumbled in her sleep, "Good night mommy."

This made Tenten shock because Ino would usually say five more minutes or come back tomorrow but this was the first time Ino had called her mother. After a while of watching Ino sleep, Tenten left the room with a smile. While walking into her room she heard a small whisper in the air.

In Ino's dream…

Ino found her self in a strange lake, yet familiar.

"Ino I do not have much time but to tell you that I am Maylin the goddess of water and I will be showing you how to use your powers… We will train starting tomorrow and I will not answer any questions yet you should talk to your friends Hinata will tell you the rest of what you need to know but now I must leave…" said Maylin in a hurry.

The goddess had appear in front of Ino fast and told her what she needed to know, but now Ino was confused.

**_Whatta… _**Ino thought.

Maylin had long sky blue hair and gray cloud eyes. Her skin was normal color and you could tell it was soft.

"What ever…" Ino finally said entering a better dream.

* * *

Outside Ino's dream…

"Te…ten…ten…"

Tenten turned around and saw Neji leaning to the doorframe gasping for air as he had ran a marathon around the country of fire.

"N-neji what are you doing out here…go back into your ro-"

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

**_What did the oh great Hyuuga Neji just said? My ears must be playing joke with me… maybe is because I haven't had enough sleep. Yeah that must be right… God I need some sleep too… _**Tenten thought.

"W-what?"

"I'm s-sorry…"

"Neji you need to go back to bed talking wont do you any good. Come on lets go." Tenten said putting one of his arms around her neck and she did the same than led him back into the room.

She placed him on the bed and pulled a thin cover over him.

Neji was now really fully awake and Tenten knew no matter what she told him he wouldn't be able to sleep. Not even if he was tier or harmed in anyway.

"Neji get some rest… I know that you won't sleep but at least try to," Tenten pleaded trying to change the subject about Neji telling her that he was sorry.

When she was about to stand up Neji caught her hand, and she turned around.

"Please can we talk?" Neji asked seriously.

"We already talked and what ever we needed to say to each other we did then. Right now we have nothing to talk about so get some damn rest." Tenten snapped.

"Yes we do." Neji stated looking strait into her eyes.

"Neji please… we already talked and you said what you had to say… and I said what I needed to say so please drop the subject now…" Tenten pleaded and she felt that water was gathering in her eyes.

"No Tenten we have to talk!" Neji now raised his voice.

"Talk about what? That you came back looking for the chosen ones and kill them? Where you are in front of one right now…" Tenten said but than relized that she had told to much information.

"W-what?" Neji asked curiously.

"You heard me right. I know that you, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke came here to kill me and three other more didn't you… well you are standing in front of the one who possess the element to earth so while you have the chance kill me… kill me now!…."

Neji had no words to say. She must have seen their backs when she took care of them.

**_Why did she had to find out…but she can't be one of the chosen once… she must be joking… she wants me to kill her… but is she really… _**Neji thought trying to think of something.

"You don't believe me do you…" Tenten murmured.

Tenten turned around and by sitting on the edge of the bed, she lifted her shirt up a bit, just enough for Neji to see the marking in her back.

"Prove enough for you now?" Tenten questioned.

Neji didn't say anything but leaned closer and touched her back. Tenten flinched a bit. His fingers felt as if he was touching something softer that flower petals.

"You really are a chosen one aren't you…" Neji finally withdrew his fingertips and got back to his earlier position.

"Unfortunately I am…," her sad voice said and putting her top back the way it was.

"Neji…" she said now turning around and crawled close to him until their faces where two feet away.

"Yeah?" he asked looking strait into his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" she whispered into his ear.

Neji widen his eyes now that she was so close to him, but then calmed himself down and instead of responding her he hugged her, and she returned the hug, but now she was crying like a defenseless child.

"I'm sorry Tenten… I'm so sorry that I left you…" Neji whispered into her ear as she continued to cry.

Neji could feel Tenten's hot tears run down his chest's skin.

"I left to protect you… what I said the last time I saw you is true… I love you… I always will love you… so please forgive me… I also suffered with the feeling that something was going to happen to you… That feeling kept coming to me and hunted me for these past years… The feeling of not having you by my side to protect you… the feeling that I couldn't take away no matter how hard I tried…" Neji now to could feel a tear forming in his eyes and than dropped.

Tenten felt this tear on her neck. She knew he was telling the truth, she knew him better than any one in the whole world of shinobi and close family.

"Tenten will you forgive me...? Will you ever forgive me?" Neji asked still crying.

"Neji…" Tenten murmured under her last snob. He whipped her tears of and looked strait into her eyes asking for forgiveness.

However, the next thing he knew was that soft lips touched his. He was surprised at first but than he gave in into the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she gave a smile to him.

"I love you… I love you more than anything…" Neji smiled back. A true smile that only on rare occasions, she would see, and when he was gone, she missed.

"I love you too… and from the same day I found out you loved me… I forgave you because I knew that without a strong reason you wouldn't leave… you wouldn't leave my side…" Tenten whispered as she buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

Neji and Tenten where now together, and nothing would ruin the moment.

* * *

In the Country of Sound…

"Lord Orochimaru-sama… you called for me?" questioned a young man who had a ninga black suit on him.

"Yes I want you to go get Hyuga's report… Don't let anyone catch you… now go…" Orochimaru said sharply.

"Yes my lord…" and soon the ninja was gone.

* * *

Sorry it took me long to update but I hope that the next chapter I will have it done by next week. or this week. So srry and plz R&R!

Also thnx to all the peaople who have been fallowing this story... XD


	8. Chp 8: Fun Activity

**I'm soooooooooo sorry that i have not posted anything but it has been a busy months. well i hope u like this chapter tho it mite not be that good for being in a hurry but oh well.**

* * *

A week has passed since Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto had gotten back to Konoha.

In that week Neji had received a punishment by his uncle or leader of the Hyugas' for leaving the clan and the village without telling anyone why he left.

Naruto keep being chased down by Jiraiya-sensei throughout the village along with Kakashi-sensei.

Shikamaru was being scolled by his mother, soon enough Ino was along with it too, and as Shikamaru would say it, it was troublesome to hear two women yell on top of their lungs just for him.

Finally Sasuke, he didn't have any trouble at all but that is until Sakura started to ask and ask questions about so many things that had happen when he was gone.

Friday: Boy's Night

Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji where at Sasuke's house for a boy's night.

They sat on two large couches, Naruto and Sasuke where on one that was close to the door that lead into the backyard and Neji and Shikamaru where on the other one that was close to the kitchen door.

"Coming back is so troublesome..." Shikamaru lazily said drinking a bit of the sake he was served.

"Yeah! Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have been chaising be all over konoha since the day they found out I came back." Naruto complained also drinking a bit of his sake.

"That is nothing compared to what I have to do for the next three weeks..." Neji simply replied taking a big gulp of his sake.

"And what exactly is worse than being annoyed by two loud mouth women?" Shikamaru asked raising his left eyebrow.

"You don't want to know..." Neji served more sake into his cup trying to forget the awful week he had and to forget what was coming next.

Sasuke just smirked because he new what Neji had to do, but kept quiet about it and just said, "What about you and Tenten? I heard from Sakura that you and Tenten have been hanging out quite a while..."

"Yeah she is right. After what had happened in one day everything changed. Even I can tell so too. But I guess this wont last once Orochimaru's messenger gets back to sound."

"What? When did this happened?" Naruto spilled out the sake that was in his mouth when he talked.

"Naruto calm yourself... he appeared two day's ago and I already gave him the message..." Neji looked straight to Naruto.

"What did you say?" Shikamaru asked drinking more sake.

"For him to give us time in finding out who where the chosen once..."

"But we already know it's definitely Tenten and most likely Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Why do we need more time?" Naruto questioned.

"Because they need to learn how use their powers for us to have some fun before saving them from Orochimaru..." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto we need to keep up with the plan... if not everything will be in vain..." Neji added.

"Yeah I know... but I hate to put them on this situation... I don't want them to get hurt..." Naruto said clenching his fists tight.

"None of us wants to... but we have too..." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto took a bottle of sake and drank it all at once. Neji fallowed next, than Sasuke and finally Shikamaru. However, after a full bottle of sake, they didn't show any signs of being drunk. They kept talking about what was going to happen and what they where going to do. That is until they heard a nock on the door.

"Neji... Check who it is..." Shikamaru said leaning back to rest on the couch.

"Right" Neji answered sarcastically. "Byakugan" he activated his blood limit and looked through the walls and into the door. There he saw four girls standing knocking on the door as hard as they could. Neji recognized them.

"Naruto go open the door..." Neji deactivated his Byakugan.

"Why me!" whined Naruto.

"Fine I'll go..." Sasuke said standing up and walking to the door.

"Naruto, Shikamaru lets get out of here now..." whispered Neji.

"OK" Shikamaru and Naruto nodded.

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto left out through the back yard and jumped up the wall that divided the main house with the other house. In there they hid themselves.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to be hit by Sakura's and Ino's kicks trying to open the door by force. Behind Sakura and Ino was Tenten leaning on a tree with a smirk on her face and Hinata by her side giggling.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were wearing a long black pants and a pink tank top for Sakura; purple for Ino, baby blue for Hinata and green for Tenten. Sakura's hair was put into to two low pony tails. Hinata's was in a side braid, Inos was in a high ponytail and Tenten's was in a single high bun. Their Konoha bands where on their right tight.

"OH MY **GOD!** Ino what have we done?" Sakura asked as she kneeled down and helped Sasuke up. But he couldn't get up since he got kicked on the stomach really hard.

"Well its his fault for not opening the door earlier. Now where are the others..." Ino wondered.

In the back Tenten whispered something to Hinata and she nodded than Tenten said, "Sakura do you think you can take Sasuke inside?"

Sakura just smirked, "I have carried heavier things besides him..."

"Ok than... Ino come with me... we have a little hunt to do..." Tenten said and Ino just smiled.

Hinata didn't have to activate her Byuugan, she only did a few hand seals and located Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru in one of the empty houses that where located in the manor.

"They're that way..." Hinata pointed straight ahead.

"Ok let's go."

Ino and Hinata nodded. The three kunichi started to walk down the path that would lead them to their pray.

* * *

They arrived to a small house. Hinata silently slide the door open. Ino was the first one to walk in and had located Shikamaru behind a couch facing the wall.

"Boo..." Ino whispered into his ear. Shikamaru just shivered. _Why do I like such troublesome woman... _he wondered.

"Hello Ino..." Shikamaru turned around to see Ino's smiling face.

* * *

"Hello spiky hair..." Hinata said standing in the kitchen door's frame watching Naruto eat pork ramen on the table.

Naruto turned away from his ramen to face Hinata. But Hinata started to laugh her head off.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Hahahhahaha" but she wouldn't answered back instead she kept laughing.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Tenten went further into the house and opened a room's door.

"Come out come out where ever you are..." Tenten said walking into the room.

She opened a window that was strait from the door. And than she make it seem she didn't know where Neji was hiding.

"Could you be under the bed?" she checked the under the bed. **(A/N:This mite sound familiar if you have seen Hide and Seek.) **

"No... Could he be in the closet?" she checked the closet and there was nothing.

"Not there either... Hmm... I wonder where he could be... Maybe in the bathroom..." she checked the bathroom and he wasn't there either.

"Now I ran out of ideas..." Tenten sat down on the bed and placed her chin on her hand.

"Oh... I haven't checked under the desk." Tenten walked to the desk and looked under there but still he wasn't there.

"Maybe I got the wrong room..." "I should go to the next one..."

As Tenten was leaving the room she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You didn't got the wrong room Teshi..." Neji murmured into her ear.

"I know... But having a little game doesn't hurt anyone." She replied.

"And that is why I like you..." he kissed her cheek.

Tenten giggled a bit.

"**AWWWW!"** Ino squeaked along with Hinata.

"AWWWWWW! What?" Tenten said sarcastically to them.

"Nothin' and just so you know you are not the only couple in this room here is somethin' to leave your mouths right open..." Ino smirked and grabbed Shikamaru by the head with both hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

At the end Shikamaru had lip gloss on his lips and the shock hadn't worn off.

"Now that is a big shock Ino..." Tenten smiled and lets Neji huge her from behind her.

"Yeah Ino... you should at least wait for later on..." added Hinata.

"What's happening later on...?" Naruto asks looking worry.

"Oh it's a simple thing that Ino, Sakura, Tenten and I do every Friday when we are all free..."

"And that is...?" Shikamaru finally spoke.

"Let's just put it as a **fun** activity ok...?" Ino replied to him.

"OK"

"Now lets go... hopefully Sakura has taken care of Sasuke..." Tenten said taking Neji's hand and heading to the door. Soon Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto fallowed.

* * *

When they arrived to the main house they could hear Sasuke yell in pain, and Sakura saying "Act like a man.!"

"I don't want to go in right now..." Naruto said hiding behind Hinata.

"Neji use your byuugan to look in side." Tenten said looking at Neji with cute eyes that no human being would resist.

"Ok" Neji sighed and activated. In there he could see Sasuke laying on the couch with both arms and legs tied to the ends of the couch ,and Sakura healing him. He smirked and it was a sign to go in.

"I see you are treating him with care Sakura..." teased Hinata **(OOCness) **

"Yeah as you can see and I bet hear he wont stand still so I had to use a little force with him..." she smiled.

"Is he ready now?" Ino asked sitting on the other couch with Shikamaru by her side.

"Yeah he is ready but not to do anything that will make his stomach muscles work hard thought..." finished Sakura.

"So what are we doing later if I may ask?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"Well..." Hinata started.

"We are going..." Ino continued.

"Camping!" Sakura and Tenten ended jumping up and down.

"So pack your things and we'll meet you at the Hokage tower by 9:00 pm and its just 7 so go and hurry up! Bye and if you are not there... there is nothing in the world that would save you from our lovely friends..." Ino said running out of the room with Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata by her side.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Chp 9: Having fun dosen't hurt anyone

**Summery:** Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have been waiting for the guys to come back to Konoha. The guys had gone to find Sasuke 3 years ago, but haven't come back nor report to the Hokage. Rumors started to flow that Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had joined Orochimaru with Sasuke. Soon the girls, after waiting for so long start to believe the same. However, what would happen if they come back? And why did they come back to Konoha?

_Speaking in Flashbacks _

Normal

**_Thinking _**

**Shouting **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would put a lot of TenxNeji…lol.

Chapter 9: Having fun dosen't hurt anyone!

* * *

Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura were waiting at the gates for the guys to appear. Ino was sitting down drawing on the mud with a stick, Sakura reading a medical book while Hinata and Tenten where talking about new jutsus etc. 

"Hey Tenten can you show me this healing jutsu?" asked Sakura pointing to the name of the jutsu on the book.

"Sure, Ino do you still have the flower that you dried up for your pin?"

"Yeah, here…" Ino said taking the rose that was dried and attached to a bobby pin.

Tenten unattached the flower, than she show the signs to Sakura that had to be made, after that she called out the jutsu "Back to life." Suddenly the flower started to recover life again, but doing this jutsu took part of Tenten's soul.

"Sakura when you are doing this, try to heal small things. Don't try to bring someone back if they already died, you will die in the process." Tenten said while giving back the alive flower to Ino who had an amazement face on.

"But you are forgetting that we are the chosen ones, so I can't die, right?" Sakura smiled up, putting her book away.

"We don't know yet if we have endless life, but we need to be careful," Hinata spoke up.

"Yeah they are right Sakura, I guess we have to be careful, and remind me why are we waiting?"

"The Hokage wants us to have a close eye with the guys, she wants to find out what they are planning… and since they only trust us, we have to get close to them and try to make them talk about their plans." Hinata said while looking at the full moon above her.

"Hinata and I already new this, that is why we got close to Naruto and Neji. Now its your turn to fool them. You need to find out anything you can but without being noticed got it?" Tenten also looked to the moon than looked over to Ino and Sakura who's faces where amazed by how they where also fooled with Tenten's good acting the other night with Neji.

"But Tenten, are you seriously going to give up just like that? You love him Tenten don't try to deny it." Ino almost yelled and stud up walking over to Tenten.

"Yeah you too Hinata, I mean you love him, we love them. We can't just forget them!" Sakura said disappointed.

"Its for the best Sakura, we have to forget them, she and I love them but what can we do. They will try to kill us. They will try to destroy all Konoha. Do you really want that? We can't let that happened. You must understand that as long as we are the chosen ones we have to protect Konoha, not just Konoha but the whole country of Fire. Sakura, Ino… we didn't choose this, they chose us because we are strong, strongly willed and strong in the heart. We stood strong when they left, we have to stay strong for this as well…" Hinata said almost feeling a tear roll down from her eyes.

"You can't just come and ask us to forget them, we can't do that, I can't do that…" Ino said with a small tear coming down her face.

"The Hokage didn't ask. She said it was an order," Tenten finally spoke up. "And you better than no one knows that we can't deny orders" Tenten had no tears but she had deep sadness that only her eyes showed, and this Ino saw.

"Fine" was all she could and would say.

"Ino! You can't just give in like that." Sakura called.

"Don't you remember the time we decided not to fallow Tenten's orders? We were almost killed if she hadn't come looking for us… and you know she will never order us something unless it's really important Sakura." Ino said looking at Sakura straight in the eye.

Ino was right, that mission almost cost them their lives for not listening to Tenten's orders.

"Fine, I guess I have too."

A moment later Hinata and Tenten activated their blood limits, because they were feeling 4 peoples auras.

"They are coming, come on wipe out those tears girls." Tenten said with a smile on her face trying to fake that everything was ok.

The girls started to talk about what they where going to do in the camp. Still with the same clothes as they invited the guys.

"Hey I think we should play truth or dare just for fun oh and spin the bottle too," said Ino with enthusiasm.

"Is that why we came?" asked a familiar male voice.

"Yeah, Shika" Ino smiled.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighted.

"It's nice to see you too" replied Ino smiling at Shikamaru and winked.

"Hey, come on lets go or we won't get there till midnight." Sakura cheered as she graved Sasuke's hand and started walking.

Hinata and Ino did the same leaving Tenten and Neji behind.

"Come here" Tenten said as she lens over to give Neji a sweet kiss.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that Neji."

"I love you too Ten" he said giving her another kiss. He hug her and then they started to walk together, he's left hand was around her waist and her right arm was around his.

* * *

At the end, they where deep into the woods where 4 small cabins where found, three of them with medium beds but one room had a small bed than the rest. 

"Hey Tenten, look at the bed. They won't be able to sleep 2 boys at the time, 2 girls yes but 2 boys there is no way!" Ino said as she got into the cabin. When Tenten got in also she saw it was true.

"Ok I guess it will be boy and girl in the cabins." She said bringing her bags in. "And it's going to be me in here, you girls go into your cabin and get ready, now which one of you is going to stay with me?"

"I'll stay" Neji said walking into the room while the other guys left to go see which cabin they where going to stay in.

In the end they were arranged like this, Ino and Shikamaru where in one cabin close to the bushiest area, Sakura and Sasuke where to the right of Ino's cabin, Naruto and Hinata where to the left of the cabin and Neji and Tenten where in the middle of Naruto's and Sasuke's.

* * *

Inside of Ino's and Shikamaru's cabin 

Ino had gone into the bathroom to change and Shikamaru was out changing. She had changed into a purple tube top and some mini sleeping shorts that where white with purple flowers. She had got it as a 15th birthday gift. When she came out she undid her tie letting her hair fall loosely on her back, but to her surprise Shikamaru was still changing. He didn't had his shirt on and was just starting to put on his sleeping pants on.

Ino at first got pale but than she started to blush so hard she got back into the bathroom dropping her clothes in the process.

Shikamaru didn't notice that she was out until he saw her clothes on the floor, but instead of worrying, he just kept changing.

"Are you done?" Asked a timid Ino behind the bathroom's door.

"Yeah!" she heard him say, that was when she came out.

"Hey you don't have your shirt on." Ino kind off yelled.

"Hey I sleep like this if you don't mind." He smirked as his face got too close to her face.

"But…b-but…"

"No buts… other wise you can sleep on the floor."

Ino heard that and yelled at him, "Why don't you?"

"Because I could get sick"

"So could I you know!"

"So you want me to get sick?" he asked sound hurt.

She controlled her temper, "No… do you?"

She looked down, until she felt his strong hands lift her face up to his that is when she felt his lips lock with her. Both of them closed their eyes and let their lips fool around a bit.

* * *

In Sakura's and Sasuke's room 

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to finish changing. He had his sleeping black pants on and just a blue t-shirt on with the symbol of his clan. His deep thought was interrupted when he heard Sakura say, "**Hey! Get off of my bear!"**

Before Sasuke could say anything Sakura had tackled Sasuke off of her brown bear with a sakura blossom kimono that it had on.

"**Oh don't worry Xin-ling I'm here to protect you from evil giants who was trying to squish you!"** Sakura carried the stuffed bear over to a desk that was in the room's left corner.

Sasuke was down on the floor with some bruises on his arm after Sakura grabbed him off of her bear.

"Sakura… you could just asked… you didn't have to get me dow-" Sasuke got quiet when he saw what Sakura was wearing.

She had a pink tank top with white stripes on it going diagonally and hot pink short sleeping shorts with transparent pink fabric covering her legs.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked as she walks down to him and kissed him fast on the lips than looked into his eyes.

He just looked at her than at her lips. She closed her eyes when he grabbed her face and brought it up to his wanting to kiss her, but at the same time playing since he would get so close than just move away.

"Just kiss me already" Sakura murmured.

"Fine with me…"

Sasuke now got close to her and touched her lips with hers, little by little their lips got together. Until they started to kiss like it was the end of the world

* * *

In Hinata's and Naruto's cabin 

Hinata was changing into her pajamas' when she heard someone fall down. With just her baby blue tank top and white panties on, she ran out of the bathroom to see what had happened.

There she saw Naruto trying to open a water can with hot water in it. Her reaction was just to giggle, and this Naruto caught. Naruto had on black sleeping pants and an orange t-shirt on

At first he was glad to see her, but than when he saw what she was wearing he blushed deeply in red.

Hinata thought he had a fever so she walked over to him and asked him if he felt good. He just nodded, but she didn't realize she didn't had her sleeping short shorts on.

"Hinata, is t-that how y-you are g-going to s-sleep?" Naruto asked still blushing.

Hinata looked to see what was wrong. She ran into the bathroom as fast as she could, and than she came out wearing her matching baby blue short sleeping shorts with a blush on her face.

"G-gomen..." she said walking over to Naruto.

"It's ok Hinata" He smiled at her. He was sitting on the wooden floor, and Hinata joined him.

"Naruto… do you love me?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes I do… do you?" he asked brushing away some locks of hair that where getting to her face.

Hinata in reply to that kissed him on the lips.

"I do too." She said fast before she could kiss Naruto again.

* * *

In Tenten's and Neji's cabin. 

None of them had changed, instead Neji was taking a shower and Tenten was reading on the bed.

Tenten didn't want to change until she was sure that she was not going to go out of the cabin.

When Neji finished, he got out only wearing his black sleeping pants.

"Wow" Tenten said as she dropped her book to see him.

His hair was loss to dry and his body was well build.

Neji catches Tenten staring at him and smirks.

"Don't drool Tenten… you saw me the other day without the pants too."

"And you have seen me with every single peace of clothing," Tenten reminded him.

"And that is not fair," Neji pouted.

"Oh so you want to see?" Tenten asked pointlessly looking at him with a sweet face as he approached her.

Neji got on the bed, on top of Tenten too and whispered to her ear, "I want to see everything about you," sending her chills behind her back.

Tenten turned around to face him and said "You'll see me tonight if you want."

He couldn't believe what he heard, he only said it to see what her reaction was, but never expected that response.

"You don't want to do you?" she asked disappointed.

Neji didn't say anything but just kissed her neck as a response.

"Why not now?" he asked

"Because we are going to talk to the other for a while."

"Fine" was all he could say.

* * *

Out side with everyone close to the fire that Sasuke had started. 

"Ok now lets play truth or dare" Ino exited yelled.

"Make a circle" Sakura said.

The circle was like this: Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten.

"Ok I'll start, Naruto truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare! I CAN DO ANYTHING! BELIEVE IT!" he yelled very laud.

"Ok I dare you to not eat ramen for time we are staying and Hinata will make sure of that, right" Ino said looking at Hinata.

"Yeah that's right" Hinata said.

"Ino….YOU CAN'T TAKE RAMEN AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!! HOW WILL I LIVE? HOW WILL I SURVIVE? HOW WILL RAMEN SURVIVE WITHOUT ME EATING IT?" Naruto wined.

"Naruto stop winning its your turn dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh well than truth or dare Sasuke-teme?" Naruto yelled mad.

"Truth"

"Have you ever had fantasies with Sakura while we where away?"

At this Sasuke chuckled, but said "No"

"You are lying, I heard you say her name while your sleep 3 times!" holding his fingers in front of him.

"You did?" Sakura asked now facing a slightly blushed Sasuke.

"No. I bet he got drunk those days that his mind fooled with him." Few… Sasuke thought.

"Oh" Sakura said kind of sad.

"Sasuke your turn." Ino said.

"Right Hinata truth or dare?"

"Truth" the timid girl replied playing with her fingers.

"Have you ever seen Naruto nude?"

Hinata blushed with a red deeper than wine red.

Neji was twitching, she was his cousin and if she said yes he would kill Naruto, but than he felt soft hands hold his and he turned to Tenten whose face showed not to do anything stupid.

"Yeah I have" Hinata finally said. "Neji truth or dare?"

"Dare." He stated.

"Make out with Tenten for 1 minute in front of us."

Neji looked surprised at his cousin, she wasn't like this when he left, than he eyed Ino and Sakura, "I wonder who thought you that."

Sakura and Ino just smiled with a fake laugh.

"Are you going to do it?" asked Shikamaru.

Neji took Tenten's face with his right hand and than his left hand moved around her waist, they soon began to make out passionately. Naruto was taking the time.

"30 seconds left," Naruto yelled looking at his watch.

"25" Neji was kissing Tenten's neck.

"20" He is still kissing her neck leaving marks.

"15" He move to her shoulder.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Naruto yelled "Time is up!"

Neji was back to her lips.

Tenten put a frown face because it was over, she was having fun.

"All right Shikamaru truth or dare?" Neji asked getting back from heaven he was on moments ago.

"Dare"

"Pull your pants down and start running yelling 'Ino I love you' five times waving your hands up in the air." Neji was now enjoying this now.

"WHAT! WHY MY NAME?" Ino yelled mad.

"Do you want him to say 'I love you Temari?'" Neji asked with a smirk on his face.

"No…" she murmured.

Shikamaru stood up from the circle and pulled his pants off, showing blue boxers with little yellow stars. He started yelling "INO I LOVE YOU!" five times.

When he finished his face was red from running, not from blushing. He sat back down and than he said, "Sakura truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Would you ever like to see Sasuke naked?" he smirked.

Sasuke had a little hint of blush but if you were close to him you could see it.

Sakura blushed in deep red, "Y-yes… I- I thin-nk"

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Ino and Tenten making fun of her.

"Tenten Truth or dare" Sakura was ready to take revenge.

"Dare…" Tenten was ready for anything Sakura was up to.

* * *

Later that night with Neji and Tenten 

"Hahahhahahahha..." Neji kept making fun of Tenten after the metting was over.

"Oh shut up" Tenten said taking out her pj's out of her bag. Than she headed for the bathroom but a strong hand grabed her rist.

"Naji let me go... I need to go change so I can sleep."

"Are you forgeting on what we talk about before we went out? I haven't" Neji smirked pulling Tenten closer.

"No I haven't but do you think you can keep up tonight?"

"We'll see about that..." He whispered into her ear as they approche the bed.

* * *

Ok now I know that I have not written much, and I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry. Don't think I forgot this story! plz review 


	10. Chapter 10: The mission

**The Mission**

* * *

At the sound of birds starting to sing, Tenten's eyes pooped open. She was trained to wake up the second she heard something. However, even with that she knew that Neji had woken up not long ago.

"Good morning Tenten" Neji whispered as Tenten just sat up on the bed covering her naked body with one thin blanket.

"Good morning Neji" Tenten kissed his forehead, than got out of bed.

"We should get dressed; the girls will be here any minute…"

"Why would they come?" he asked sitting up, putting his boxers on.

"You'll see, c'mon."

Tenten pulled Neji off of the bed, running to the bathroom with him to change.

* * *

Tenten came out wearing a white chinisse top with black sowed dragons on the side, her black caprice on and one single bun on top of her head. 

Neji was wearing a black polo shirt, with dark jeans on and his hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

As soon as the sun came out, shining into the cabin, three yelling girls came in running like crazy.

"**I win!!!!!!"** Hinata yelled wearing her pj's on.

Soon after Ino and Sakura yelled "**Hinata!!! IT WAS MY TURN!!!!!!**"

"Its ok next time you guys will choose. Now Hinata what song do you wanna hear?" Tenten asked sitting down on the wooden floor, along with Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

"Hero…" Hinata whispered cuddling on Tenten's legs.

"Me too" Ino and Sakura murmured under their breaths, and each one sat by Tenten's side. Ino was to the right and Sakura was to the left.

Tenten, with caring eyes looked at the girls, that since their mothers' death, they would take shelter on her. Forgetting that Neji was there she started to sing.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

The played with Ino's hair first, pushing her blond hair behind her ear, that showed earrings in the shape of kunais, that Tenten had given her on her last birthday.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Tenten turned to Sakura, who had tears on her eyes. She would always cry, because it remembered her of her mother, how would she take her in her arms and sing to her every time after a mission.

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

Tenten couldn't help but to smile, she knew that she would never be alone. She had them and they had her.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

As Hinata heard Tenten sing, a small smile curved her lips. She was like a mother to them ever since they got together. She would help them, give them advice or do something they needed.

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

Neji did know Tenten could sing, however not like an angel!

_For so many reason I love you Tenten, and this is one of them…_ he thought.

The thought of seeing a young woman growing up, and some day becoming a perfect mother would never be erased out of his mind. He loved her. She loved him.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you…_

With the last words said, the girls opened their eyes and stared at Tenten.

Tenten knowing that they wanted her to hug them said, "C'mon you have to give me a good morning hug."

She embraced Ino, Sakura and Hinata in her arms.

"Tenten, just today can you sing my song too?" Ino asked with pleading eyes.

"Mine too!" Sakura asked.

Tenten couldn't help but to smile. She would never say no to them.

"Alright, Ino what song do you want to me to sing?" she asked.

"You raise me up…"

"And you Sakura?"

"**That one!"** Sakura yelp in happiness.

"Alright…" Tenten closed her eyes and started to sing.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Neji felt like he had nothing to do in the cabin, so he left not making noise at all.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be._

A tear rolled down once more out of Sakura's face, but this time because she knew that Tenten would be gone soon and would not come back in 2 long weeks, that to her seemed like eternity.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be._

Hinata remembered the promised that once the four of them made, a promised that would never be broken by anything or anyone.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

In Ino's mind something was troubling. She could not help but to feel that something bad was going to happen. But not caring much, she pushed it away because no one would take her away… no one.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be. _

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be.

You raise me up...  
To more than I can be.

Tenten finally opened her eyes, and said, "I will be going on a mission this morning, so you guys have to be good girls while I'm gone because I don't know when I'm coming back."

"**What!"** Ino yelled, "You know I hate it when you leave us behind! Who will protect you?"

"I will not be leaving you behind; it's just that you guys have another mission than me. You being junnin have to work at the chunnin exams that are this week and next's. And me being an ANBU, well lets just say that I have to go put some order in a village." Tenten murmured the last sentence.

Ino knew that when she said _'I have to go put some order in a village'_ meant that she had to kill some one or some villager.

"Ok fine, but you have to bring me something… oh I know… how about a portrait so I can put a special picture in it!" Sakura said half smiling and half smirking.

"When will you stop asking for things?" Ino asked

"Last time Tenten had to bring you a huge panda out of the festival that was close to the place she went." Hinata added.

"Well that was different because my birthday was the day she got back.

"I will bring it…" Tenten finally ended.

"**TENTEN! You should not buy what this brat wants! She is always asking for to much!"** Ino shouted getting mad and frustrated.

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to see you all happy" She simply said getting up and brushing the dust away from her caprice.

"Fine"

Ino, Sakura and Hinata did the same.

"Well we should get going… I have to leave at noon the most and it's almost 8 o'clock so I will get breakfast and you girls will go change."

Tenten opened the door and saw that Neji and Sasuke were cooking while Naruto cut some wood and Shikamaru pilled the vegetables.

"Wow…" Hinata thought along with Sakura.

"Go now or you'll catch a cold." Tenten glared that her friends.

"Yes..." Hinata started

"**MOMMY!!!!!!!!!"** yelled Ino and Sakura at the end.

"Go now…"

The three girls ran into their cabins and one minute later they came out fully dressed. This amazed the guys.

"How did…" Naruto started.

"You…" Sasuke continued.

"Do that…" Shikamaru ended.

"Its called 'Channing jutsu' Tenten made it up because once she woke up on the last minute she had to change and leave, before the ANBU exams." Ino explained who was wearing her purple shirt and purple skirt as she used to when she was a gennin.

"Yep and it helps a lot too." Sakura added, she was wearing the same thing she used to as a gennin but a larger size.

Hinata just smiled, she still had the same clothing as she used to.

All three girls had their hair up in a pony tail.

"Well breakfast is ready…" Neji interrupted.

Tenten, taking a sit next to him said, "Than let's get eating, the girls and I have to leave after, we don't know about you guys."

"We have to go to see Tsunade; she said that if we were to stay in the village we would have to show some loyalty to Konoha, so she is going to give us some tasks." Shikamaru said serving himself some noodles that Neji and Sasuke had prepared.

"Well you will be coming with me, I have to go see her too, but I have to stop by the house first to get my things."

"Are you going on a mission Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's A-rank."

"**Hey you never said the rank! With more reason you are not going young lady NO! I will not lose you again."** Ino yelled.

"Ino please let her do her work again." Ino yelled once more making the guys confused by 'not lose her again.' …" Hinata mumbled to Ino.

"Ino please understand that Tenten has to do this. Even I'm scared that she will get hurt and I don't want to lose her, but she has to do this." Sakura added.

"**NO! I will not!"** Ino kept yelling with tears almost rolling down her face.

"**Ino will you stop acting like a baby!** I'm not your mother…" Tenten said getting up leaving her plate on the ground. "We will talk this over when I get back… You guys go with the girls…"

Tenten left, taking her stuff with her.

Ino's tears finally rolled down. She covered her eyes as she cried. Sakura, Hinata and even Shikamaru hated to see her cry. They tried talking to her to make her feel better, but she would just say that it was not true. Finally they gave up.

Everything went silent, except for Ino's snobs.

But Hinata and Sakura tried nothing now. She had to understand that Tenten would not be with them all her life, that she would get married and leave the house.

Breaking the silence Naruto asked, "What happened to Tenten last time or what ever you were talking about?"

Ino reacted to this.

"I'm… going… home…" Ino said after clearing her tears away. She took her bag and started walking.

Shikamaru worried yelled, "Ino! Wait I'll go with you."

With that, they left, leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji and Hinata back in the camp.

"Ino left because she didn't want to hear it…Sakura… you should tell them, you know it better than I do." Hinata said serving some noodles on her plate.

"Fine… Well Tenten was send on a mission almost 3 or 4 months ago, ever since Ino has been over protected with Tenten. Tenten had to go retrieve 3 important scrolls that where stolen by the Kyo clan. To make the story short Tenten came back to the village with the scrolls but…"

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru. 

"But she came back with a deep cut on her back in shape of an 'X'. With the cut being infected Tsunade thought that she could heal and that in a few days and that Tenten would've be fine, but the infection did not matter, what mattered was that she had gotten poisoned with a douses that was unknown to Tsunade. She only had three days to figure out what it was or Tenten would have died. While she studied, Shizune tried everything to control the poison, but it spread fast. When I thought was the end the hokage was able to help Tenten. And just in time or she would have died not long ago…." Ino finished telling Shikamaru about Tenten's last mission.

He had caught up with her speed and made her talk to him about it.

* * *

At the camp 

"So than we made a promise of never…." Sakura said looking at the bright sky.

Shikamaru and Ino….

"Let anyone kill us…" Ino finished telling Shikamaru the story.

With no words left to say, both of them left for the village.

* * *

Hokage's office. 

"Tenten, you'll be having 2 mission at once. This is your mission mission… You will have to go to the Hidden Village of the Sand and bring me back a scroll that Temari has been protecting. This scroll contains mainly history about your family Tenten, and has important secrets being hold in there. After that I need you to kill this man, he is right now in the village of Sakuha, that is only 30 miles away from the sand. His name is Huka Iroshi, this is a picture of him. He has been going from village to village killing innocent people. Because it's an A-rank mission I will assign some one to go with you… The enemy could be anyone, so be careful," Tsunade said looking at the door.

A 17 year old entered the room, she had black raven buns and a katana was wrapped around her back. ANBU clothing she was wearing but her mask was off. Her ruby eyes shined.

"Meiling, will be going with you. Tenten you are the leader." The hokage ended.

"Long time no sees, Ten-Chan" said the girl leaning against the door frame.

"Same goes to you, Mei-chan" Tenten smiled and walk over to her, "You ready because I tend to come back at least in 3 days or so."

"Oh come on… you may be faster, but I can keep up with you…"

"Right…" Tenten turned to the hokage and said, "We will be leaving now…"

Tsunade waved to move on, and with a poof Tenten and Meiling were out of site.

* * *

Hope this will do for now, I have LOTS of things to do... I hope to have the next chapter done by the end of the month since will be free most of the time. 

CYA

XXXXX Sayomi XD XXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Six days ago at the Hokage's tower,

"You requested to see us Hokage-sama?" asked Neji, entering the room along with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto besides him.

"Yes, you four betrayed and left this country 3 years ago, without giving any explanations for your actions, I wish to know why you left and why do you think you should be accepted into the village once again….?" said Tsunade-sama firmly.

"Hokage-sama I wish we could tell you the reason we left, but the only thing we can say is that we came back to where our hearts belong, to where we were born and raised. And we have no longer any intension of betraying this country anymore." replied Shikamaru.

Naruto added, "We knew it was wrong, and we are very sorry about it, we hope for forgiveness, of you and the people of the village, and will do anything to repay you any way we can."

Sasuke than spoke, "But if you do not let us stay, we will understand… even if you wish for us to leave right away we will, however we just want you to give us one chance."

The Hokage gave a small smirk to her desk, then said "You have one month to prove that you are reliable and that we can trust you guys, for this you will have to help out in the Chunnin exams, let Sakura tell you about it later, you are dismissed."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666699999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Present day.

"I can't believe we are doing this… it's so troublesome…" said Shikamaru walking to the final round of the Chunnin exams as he, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke walked into the stadium for the first time in a while.

"It's not as bad as it looks, we get to watch kids fight, and maybe Naruto can learn something new…" Sasuke commented and everyone started to laugh while Naruto didn't get it at all.

"Hey guys!" they heard Ino yell and looked to see where she was.

They found her, Sakura and Hinata sitting right next to the Hokage.

"Come over here!" now yelled Sakura pointing to some available sits next to them.

"Guess we don't have a choice" Shikamaru responded as they all walked right next to them.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666699999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Tenten and Meiling had already gotten the scroll from Temari, and where now tracking down Huka Iroshi in the village of Sakuha. However, when they had found him, he seemed to be waiting for them with Ninja from the sound country. They were about 300 ninja of them to their surprise.

The ANBU girls had fought already and killed some of the ninja but it was still too much since their level of fighting was ANBU also.

Tenten thought it would be better to retreat a little until she or Meiling came up with a plan. She started to think really hard and the only thing that came to her mind was for her to use her earth control.

"This is being harder than what I thought, we can't take them, and they're just too many. I will need you to go to Konoha fast and bring back enforcements. Got it Mei-chan?" said Tenten who had a worry face look on her looking up to the sky from the tree branch she was sitting on avoiding the look that she would get from Meiling.

"But wouldn't it be too risky? I mean if we can't take them on, how can you while I go back to Konoha? You are already at your limits and…?" Meiling was cut off from speaking and her eyes widen.

"You are not going to use it are you?" she asked with a concerned look on her face as she saw Tenten unwrapping the bandages that cover her arms and hands.

"I've got no choice Mei. If I don't do it, it will be the end for me and you…This is an order for you to fallow," Tenten jumped off of the tree before Meiling could protest.

Meiling having no other choice, did what she was told and ran to Konoha as fast as she could, wishing her friend luck.

Huka Iroshi was waiting patiently for the arrival of the two kunochi, but to his surprise he only saw the burnet girl. Smirking he asked, "Where is your friend? I thought Konoha ninja were loyal, but now I see they are the same as other people."

Expecting to see her angered eyes, his eyes widen as she smirked back at him and said, "You are wrong, we are very loyal, I wanted to try this out for a while now, but I never found the right occasion, you should feel special to see this."

Tenten place her arms above her head and closed her eyes, concentrating on her chakra into her hands.

Iroshi, taking this as an offence to him, ordered the ninja to attack her while she had her eyes closed.

"TO SLOW" Tenten yelled placing her hands on the ground making and amount of rocks to appear up in the sky and started hitting the ninja making a sand cloud from earth.

Meiling kept on running, when she saw the ground shaking, then she looked back to see a sand cloud. Frowning at what her eyes were seeing she kept on going to Konoha, but now at full speed. She remembered what Tenten had told her before they arrive to the hidden village of sand to met Temari there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000 FLASH BACK 00000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Tenten, how has everything been? I heard that Neji is back along with the others…" Meiling said trying to start a conversation while heading to the sand village.

Meiling knew everything about Tenten's life and Tenten knew everything about Meiling's life. They were like sisters.

"Everything is practically the same, but Mei, there is something in me changing, I know that this might sound really crazy but I know I can trust you so I can tell you that I'm one of the chosen ones from the legend that your mom used to tell us all the time remember." Tenten answered without any emotion shown on her face. She knew she could trust her anything and even her life so Tenten didn't thought about

Meiling with her eyes widen looked at Tenten, but than her eyes softened and smile as they continue running since Meiling knew that Tenten didn't really want to talk about it.

00000000000000000000000000000000 End of Flash Back00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please be safe…" where Meiling's last words before she kept running back to Konoha.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666669999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Back to Tenten

"Look at yourself, (laughter) you are running out of energy," Huka Iroshi said in laughter, watching as Tenten kept fighting.

Tenten glared at him elevating rocks and started throwing them telepathically as it were her own weapons. She had now killed most of the ninja but there was still about 97 ninja left or so she thought.

_What am I going to do… I can't keep healing myself, its taking too much chakra of me. .. _Tenten thought.

"Come on little girl I don't have much time!" he yelled.

_I could always make an explosion…_ she keep thinking on what were her best options.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666699999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Meanwhile Meiling could see the entrance of Konoha and teleported herself to the stadium because she knew that today where the chunnin exams. As she was there, she looked to find the Hokage, when she found Tsunade-sama, she teleported herself in front of the Hokage.

Tsunade notice that it was Meiling and wondered where was Tenten. Meiling asked for permission to speak and she got it.

"Tsunade-sama, Panda and I ran into trouble, the man we were to kill was expecting us with at least more than 200 ninja from the sound. They're level is ANBU, she and I killed most of them but were running out of chakra, as an order she told me to come back and get enforcements while she stayed back and fought." She reported.

"WHAT! Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto come here!" yelled the Hokage.

Hearing they're names, they all teleported right in front of her.

"I need you to fallow Ruby and help Panda and her. They were send on a mission but now need help to fight, this is a S-rank got it. You have to bring Panda back alive, Sakura you must heal her, but none of you can see who she is as she is ANBU." Tsunade ordered.

Ruby (Meiling) whispered to the Hokage's ear "But Hokage-sama you know we can't send them-"

"I know but the others are busy at the moment." It was her only reply.

Ruby (Meiling) sighed than said "We got to go now, try and keep up with me; we don't have much time left."

And so they all left following Meiling to where Tenten was fighting.

666666666666666666666666666669999999999999999999999999999999999999

Tenten almost out of energy and her chakra wasn't going to last more than an hour and Konoha was at least 2 hours away. She had to make a decision and quick.

_Think Tenten… think…_ she thought while fighting 2 ninja with her katana_. I know what to do… just hope they get here soon enough._

Tenten jumped into a tree and made some hand signs then placed her hands on the trunk and yelled "Earth shadow clone jutsu."

As more clones started to appear, she made other hand signs and jumped down to the ground and placed her hands on it, suddenly a cloud of sand started to appear.

_This will blind them for a little bit while I strike and kill them…_

And so she did, her clones movements were fast and so were hers, yells could be heard from the ninja. As the sand cloud started to fall down, all of her clones where on trees as if satisfied with their accomplishment. When it was completely gone, the only ones reaming were Tenten, Huka Iroshi, and now 20 ninja.

Tenten started to pant heavily, the oxygen could not get into her lungs, her vision becoming blurry every time she tried to focus her sight to Huka.

Huka, with a smirk on his face started to laugh and then said, "You really are a strong girl… to bad you'll die… but take it as a favor because soon the one you love will be-" he was cut off when a kunai pierced his heart.

Tenten looked back to see if there were more ninja left to fight, but her eyes widen when she saw a familiar pair of pearl eyes set upon the man who he just had killed. What was he and the others doing there with Meiling.

"Panda!!" Ruby (Meiling) yelled as she jumped down to see her. "I'm so proud of you… now let me deal with them… and you're gonna pay for not leaving me enough."

Panda (Tenten) just smirked but with a deadly voice said "Go ahead all yours. But we have to talk later"

Ruby just smirked and nodded, then made some hand signs and a fire surrounded the ninja, as the flames started to increase she said "Those who burn, will never return!"

All of the sound ninja started to burn, yells and cries could be heard, but Ruby and Panda didn't mind at all, they had always done this.

In Ino's, Sakura's and Hinata's eyes could be seen horror and fear. They could not believe that the two ANBU girls that where about their age would do such horrible things while the boys thought the same. Panda caught the sight of this but didn't mind since she knew that the girls didn't know who she was, than her vision became even blurrier.

Ruby noticed this and said, "The girl with the pink hair can heal you."

"No need I just need to sleep… you don't mind carrying me back do you?" Tenten (Panda) asked putting her puppy eyes.

"Of course not" said Meiling (Ruby), she turned around and Tenten placed herself on her back.

Meiling (Ruby) jumped into the tree branch were Ino, Sakura and Hinata were, and then said "Sorry to have you run all the way here for nothing." Than disappear into the forest.

Ino with wide eyes to what she had witnessed spoke "I will never become and ANBU. I'll just stay junnin for the rest of my life."

Sakura and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata, Ino! Let's go or we will miss the chunnin exams!" Naruto yelled at them since they were still frozen from the shock.

Shaking everything away, they all ran back to Konoha.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666699999999999999999999999999999999

Tsunade and Shizune where waiting at the gates for Meiling and the others to came back but just spotted Meiling with Tenten on her back.

Shizune ran to them and said "Where are the others?"

Meiling replied "the little miss here (pointing at Tenten) wanted to come back here back as quick as possible since you know how Ino and the others get if they see her at this state."

"Right, I'll heal you in no time" Shizune said as she placed her hands on top of Tenten's head and green chakara started to heal her body, in less than 10 minutes she was done.

"Alright then Tenten, you and Meiling may go home for some time now, the others will arrive shortly, you guys can take the day off and tomorrow we will discuss the mission. Dismissed" Tsunade said.

"Arigato" and the 2 female ninja were gone.

* * *

**hey everybody thats been fallowing this story! i know i haven't updated is sooooooooo long but i don't know if i should keep writting this story or rewrite it or simply delete it... i do have the ending theme but i think that the whole story is messed up so tell me what you guys think if i should do. XD**


End file.
